dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeko
Character Analysis Keeko is the first antagonist and overall main character of Dragon Ball AP. Keeko is the Universal Super Saiyan, enabling him to attain the Universal Super Saiyan transformation. He was a normal Saiyan child until the end of Planet Vegeta where he trained to defeat Freiza. He went to Earth to defeat the next best thing: The one who killed Freiza. From there he makes it as the first shown Dragon Ball AP antagonist and is quick to demonstrate why he was able to fight against Freiza's army. History Keeko is the Universal Super Saiyan and was born several generations before Goku. He soon discovered that every time he uses the Universal Super Saiyan form, his age is lowered, the amount of distance in age shrinkage varies. After bearing witness to Broly's escape from Planet Vegeta, and seeing the Supernova attack coming at Planet Vegeta, Keeko escaped into the universe as a Universal Super Saiyan, vowing to kill Freiza and end his terrible rein of terror. When hearing news that Freiza was killed on a Planet called Earth, he went there to see how he'd fare against them, just to prove to himself he could've beaten Freiza. Personality Keeko's personality is calm, cool, and wise. He can plan out his attacks and invented many of them. His cunning is demonstrated in his attacks which are powerful alone, but most of them also have a trick involved. When certain things happen, he shows another side of him. More sadistic, and arrogant, he toys with his enemies. This side is usually shown in his Universal Super Saiyan form. Although it originally seems he doesn't have any compassion or feelings, he later shows a kinder side and even develops feelings for some people. He shows no concerne for himself as demonstrated by his Judgement Rosario attack. Abilities Keeko can become a Full-Powered Super Saiyan and attain the Universal Super Saiyan transformation. He has a high amount of Ki that is being created almost as fast as he can use it, giving him a very high advantage in battle. He can also mimic any attack he sees, and instantly know it's technical name. Keeko shows no real concerne for himself, which is a very powerful weapon in battle he uses frequently. List of Attacks Judgement Rosario- 'Keeko's most powerful attack. It is first used against Eagus. This attack pins Keeko and anyone of his choosing to a cross where black spikes impale them for every bad thing they've done that's gone unpunished, usually killing them. '''Silver Shockwave- ''Keeko's signiture attack. It is first used against the Z-Warriors in the opening movie of DBAP. Keeko launches a silver energy attack with both his hands. An electric-like silver energy beam shoots out, meanwhile smaller blasts emit our of it it an electric-like pattern. This is so even during an energy struggle, the attack does minor damage to his opponent until they are overwhelmed. Retinal Detection Mimicry- 'Keeko's ability to copy any attack he sees. Used all the time. '''Universal Restraint- ''Keeko's ability to have heavy influence on any being. First used against Broly, it is shown that this attack isn't Keeko-exclusive as it was also used by Broly. The creator admitted that this attack can only be used by people in Keeko's family. '''Pressure Manipulation- '''In Keeko's Universal Super Saiyan form, he can use his Ki out of his body and control the space around him. He puts his Ki into the atmoshpere and controls the pressure around his opponent. He can crush his enemy by surrounding them with this, use his Ki to make and invisible bunching or swatting attack, cause winds around him, or grasp his opponents. '''Seperating Destruction Saws- '''Keeko's variation of Krillin's Destructo-Disk where he launches a disk that seperates into 20 other disks that each cut and slash at the target at high speeds. '''Unexpected Barrier- '''Keeko's favorite attack for,"The looks of their faces when they see it." Keeko creates a barrier around himself which absorbes any attack that hits it. It is then condenced into the same attack that was used against him, except usually stronger. Relationships Goku Keeko's relationship with Goku is that of originally an enemy, since he killed the reason Keeko thought he was gifted with his abilities. Soon though, Keeko goes through a revelation and meets Goku as a friend and rival. Vegeta Keeko's original relationship with Vegeta is as a nusciance, since he was getting in the way of his goal of killing Goku. Soon though, Keeko finds that Vegeta is an equal enemy to Goku and finds him as an enemy. After his defeat at the hands of Gogeta, Keeko finds Vegeta as a rival and decided to ditch his goal of proving that he could beat Freiza, and prove to himself that he's the strongest warrior in the universe to kill Vegeta and Goku. After his revelation though, he finds Vegeta as a rival, and later, a friend. Z-Warriors Keeko'soriginal relationship with the Z-Warriors is nothing. He thinks they were just misled into thinking he was going to take over Earth but later finds them as a nusciance to his lackeys. Later he seems to think nothing of them as they don't even pose a threat to his lackeys, but discovers that as The Five, he must kill them. He later finds them as teamates and friends. Iera Keeko's relationship with Iera is, at first, just another citizen who should hate him but is completely oblivious to what he's done. But after saving her from a gang he begins to have feelings for her. The creator said that he plans to put her in an OVA. Her first appearance in Dragon Ball AP is in the special "Life Of The Z-Warriors!" Power Level Keeko's power level is a bit lower than Super Saiyan Gogeta at the start of DBAP. After everyone's training and Keeko's return Keeko is a bit stronger that Super Saiyan Gogeta, forcing him to become a Super Saiyan 5 {Keeko was a Full-Powered Super Saiyan during this happening}. Keeko in his Universal Super Saiyan form is stronger than Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta. After the arrival of Keeko's family on Earth, Keeko in his normal form is exactly equal to that of Super Saiyan Gogeta's. Trivia *Keeko is the creator's favorite character, saying," I based him off of a mix of Piccolo and Vegeta, but he ended up taking a personality of his own." *Keeko is a food pun off cookie. *Keeko is the main character in Dragon Ball AP. *Keeko is the only character to have "Trick Attacks". *Keeko is so far the strongest non fused character in Dragon Ball AP. Category:Characters